1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the mimicking of legacy network devices to extend the functional capabilities of the legacy network devices. Specifically, the invention is used to represent one or more legacy network devices by isolating the legacy network devices from the external network and by transparently acting on function requests directed to the legacy network devices for functions which the legacy network devices do not inherently support, and by acting in a manner that reduces the need for initial configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/853,767, entitled “Network Device Mimic Support”, filed May 14, 2001, described an invention which provides extended functionality of a legacy network device, such as a printer.
The invention of that application represents one or more legacy network devices by residing on both an external network and a local network, isolating the legacy network devices on the local network from the external network, and transparently acting on function requests which are not inherently supported by the legacy network devices. Although a platform implementing the invention resides on both an external network and a local network, the platform behaves in a transparent manner to devices on both of the aforementioned networks.
It is desirable to implement the invention of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/853,767 in a manner which reduces the need for configuration by a user or network administrator, and in a manner which reduces potential address conflicts among devices on both the external network and the local network, while still providing transparently extended functionality for one or more of the legacy network devices residing on the local network.